bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Amano Shima
|birthdate = 19th May |age = 400 + (appears 30) |gender = Female |height = 5'8" |weight = 61kg |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = A- |unusual features = None |affiliation = Gotei 13 |previous affiliation = None |occupation = |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = Unknown |partner = Lisette Ienaga |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Single |education = |family = Unnamed |status = Active |shikai = Ukishizumi |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Amano Shima (島天の Shima Amano, lit: Celestial Islands) is the current lieutenant of the Tenth Division under Captain Lisette Ienaga. Appearance Personality Amano is normally considered by many to be someone worthy of the position Lieutenant. A natural-born leader, she is capable of handling almost any situation she is confronted with, using a calm head to do so. Unlike her captain, who seems to take everything at a joking face, Amano is usually rather level-headed and serious in most situations. Although she does indeed succumb to her emotions at times, she is not one to be engulfed by them in times of disaster. Amano is normally seen talking in a rather levelled tone, not necessarily raising her voice unless she needs to. She addresses all with honorifics, barring her own captain, who has willingly given her the leniency of not using honorifics when addressing him. Although around most she is respectful, and even shy when it comes down to it, in front of her captain, she is brash and hot-headed, berating him for his lazy attitude and overall idealistic nature. However, she does deeply admire his poetic nature and despite what is externally perceived, she respects him dearly. In a battle situation, both small and large, Amano rarely gets carried away with both her emotions and her curiosity. Keeping to herself, when fighting, she will only talk when necessary, and even that is quite limited. It seems that she takes after her captain quite a bit, and is rather fond of battle regardless of her personality traits. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : *' ': : Kidō Expert: : Keen Intellect: Expert Strategist and Tactician: Zanpakuto Ukishizumi (浮き沈み Rising and Falling) is the name of Amano's zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a standard katana with a blue hilt and guard, the guard having an unusual, protruding and falling pattern that goes in an inverse zig-zag shape. Shikai: When releasing, Amano chants the prayer, As with happiness, there is sadness. As there is success, there is failure. With a single hope, destroy this cycle! (幸せと同様に、悲しがあります。成功がある限り、障害があります。単一希望で、この周期を破壊する！ Shiawase to dōyō ni, kanashi ga arimasu. Seikō ga aru kagiri, shōgai ga arimasu. Tan'itsu kibō de, kono shūki o hakai suru!) at which her blade will become completely blue spiritual energy and then expand itself into a large, 50 meter "pond" of spiritual energy, which manifests similar to a liquid whilst she stands in the center. Shikai Special Ability: Ukishizumi's special ability is essentially to manipulate the "tides" of the pond it has in it's Shikai state. This "pond" itself is similar to a body of water, as at specific moments, "tides" are able to be risen or fallen. However, these tides are completely under Amano's subjugation, and are capable of adjusting dependent on Amano's emotions. As this ability is rather basic, there are two separate techniques Ukishizumi is capable of in order to be able to enhance Amano's battle abilities. *'Jōtō' (上騰 Rise) is the battle-oriented ability of Ukishizumi. When invoking an emotion that could possibly involve hyper-activity of some kind, she chants the name of the technique. When done so, the pool's water begins to ripple at wild rates, and then a sudden wave of energy rises from the pool. This wave can then be manipulated by Amano in any way she desires, using it either defensively, or offensively, capable of causing immense blunt force trauma to her opponent and/or use it as a potent defense. Amano is capable of manipulating this tide through hand motions or mental capabilities, thus making this a very useful ability. *'Kakō' (下降 Fall) is the supplementary ability of Ukishizumi. When invoking a calming emotion through meditation or something of the sort, she chants the name of the technique. At this moment, if she has already used Jōtō, then the pool settles down completely into nothing but a still pond. However, this still pond is capable of a single factor. Whenever an organism, spiritual or physical, makes contact with the pond, it automatically ripples. This ripple triggers Amano's spiritual sensory, and she is capable of tracking down anything that is nearing her being tracked by her. She is able to use this to defend herself from any attack and/or time the usage of Jōtō with more ease. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Lieutenant Category:10th Division Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes